Love is Unforgiving
by StarrImagine
Summary: Yuki loves Torhu. Torhu loved Kyo. Yuki finally gets tired of Kyo and severely hurts him. Torhu finds out. Sorry, this summary is garbage. I tried.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I haven't seen the anime in a while, so there might be too much OOC. This was something I wrote for fun because so, the plot will probably divert from the anime a little. Hopefully not to much. Fruit's basket was the first anime I've seen and I wanted to write something about it. I don't own Fruits Basket!

Yuki had been in love with Torhu Honda. He was ever since she came into his life. However she loved another

Kyo Sohma. His cozin and biggest rival. After Torhu discover his true form, Kyo confessed his love to her. She returned those feeling. Even thinking about them together pained Yuki in a way he couldn't describe. Torhu was the first girl he'd ever loved, and to see her with someone like Kyo felt like a weird form of betrayal. Sometimes he found it hard to eat or sleep if he saw them together. He tried to be happy for them, but it was all an act.

Yuki's POV

"I'm going to the main house for a bit. You two had better not burn down my house while I'm gone." Shigure lectured Kyo and I before he left out the door. I guess it was from past experinces, but it was never my fault. That neko would always get too rilled up on wanting to challenge me and end up putting holes in the walls.

"We aren't babies." Kyo said annoyed that Shigure obviously didn't trust him to be alone with me.

"It's just that without Tohru here to keep an eye on you two, I have a reason to worry about my precious house."

"Go!" Kyo and I ordered. Shigure can be a real annoyance at times.

"Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted." The inu walked out of the door and left Kyo and I alone.

There was a moment of akward silence between us as we both glanced at each other. Usually Tourhu would be here as a buffer between us, but she was busy at putting in exta hours at work.

"What are you looking at nezumi?" Kyo asked angrily.

I sighed at the fact that the fighting had already started.

"Nothing you baka neko." I replied, heading up the stairs.

I found it increasingly harder to be around Kyo now that he and Torhu had become an "item". I didn't like that feeling, but I didn't know how to get rid of it.

"Where do you think you're going nezumi?" Kyo asked blocking my path. "You can't just insult me and walk away!"

"Move." I said as I pushed him out of my path.

Kyo yanked me back and put up his fist.

"So you wanna fight now Yuki? Because I'm ready to beat you down!"

I was getting more and more fed up with Kyo, and felt a headache starting to form at my temples. Great, another headache.

Kyo's constant yelling didn't help it either. Suddenly, Kyo swung at me. Thankfuly I saw it coming and ducked. Then I grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back before he could do anything else.

"Ah!" Kyo cied as he struggled to get free.

"Leave me alone, Kyo!" I exclaimed as I pushed him to the ground.

I winced at a wave of pain from my, now fully developed, headache. I was angry and tired of Kyo.

"You get back here!" Kyo yelled as he scrmbbled to his feet.

I ignored him and went up into my room for some peace. It was a futile effort though. Kyo continued to pound on my door, demanding a rematch.

Why do you have to be so aggrivating Kyo?!

I put my hands over my ears to try to block the unbearable noise.

Why would Tohru choose someone like Kyo to devote her feelings to? It must be me. It's because I'm the rat, isn't it? The worthless rat no one cares about.

3rd Person

The last lines echoed though Yuki's head and he curled up on his bed. They were the words Akito burned into his soul so many years ago. As much ad Yuki tried, he could never escape the torment. His head was now pounding and Yuki shut his eyes tightly to try and rid himself of the pain.

I'm just the worthless rat...

Yuki spilled silent tears down his cheeks from both pain and heartache, as curled up even tighter.

Kyo's POV

"Open up Yuki!" I yelled as I knocked on Yuki's door.

The match we had before wasn't good enough. I know I can defeat Yuki if he would just open the door. He usually didn't lock himself up in his room like this. At one point, I considered breaking down the door. Evetually, I gave up and went downstairs. Then I went outside and climbed on the roof. As soon as I opened the door I felt the cold of winter. The temperature was dropping by the day. I let out an aggravated tch. However, I tried not to let the cold bother me too much. It was easier to think up there, espically if I was angry. Which I was.

That nezumi is so hard to deal with.

I looked at the sky to calm myself down. It was a grey with and bland. As I stared, I let my mind wander.

Why would Yuki just lock himself in his room? That's not something he'd do. It's not like I did anything. We always fight. It's what the neko and nezumi do. Yuki has been acting weird for a while, now that I think about it. He's been so conservative. Not to mention unusually hostile towards me. When was the last time I saw him eat? Is he sick? Maybe I should ask Torhu if she noticed anything wrong with him. Why do I care anyways?

I couldn't figure out why I cared about someone who was supposed to be my rival, but I did enough to get myself slightly worried. A cold wind blew and I shivered. I brushed the feeling aside and climbed down from the roof to get back inside

3rd Person

Kyo went back inside and sat in the living room. He didn't realise how boring it could get with just him in the house. He though about calling Torhu, but she wouldn't be able talk at work. Calling Shigure was out of the question. He looked up at a clock. 6:30.

Torhu wouldn't be home for about an hour. He made an annoyed tch. Kyo thought more about Torhu. Since he confessed how he really felt about her, Tohru was all Kyo could think about. Her accepting nature, pureness, and her beauty. Kyo couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Ugh!" Kyo exclaimed as flopped down to the floor in boredem.

Then he remebered, Yuki was here too. He'd been so quiet, that Kyo forgot. Kyo planned on trying to provoke another challenge. Hewent upstairs to Yuki's room.

He knocked. "Hey nezumi?"

No answer.

"Yuki, are you there? I want a rematch!"

No answer.

"Yuki?"

Kyo was sure Yuki was in his room.

'He couldn't have left, could he?' Kyo thought.

The nezumi finally opened his door with a straight face. Yuki did everything. All he could to make sure Kyo didn't notice he was crying. The last thing he wanted was Kyo thinking he was weak, even though he didn't feel great. Yuki felt exhausted and his headache turned into slight dizziness.

"What do you want Kyo?" Yuki asked, not hiding the annoyance in his voice.

"I want a rematch. I won't have a repeat of the last fight!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo's tone sent needles of pain though Yuki's head. All he wanted to do was shut Kyo up.

"You want a rematch?" Yuki asked. "You'll get one."

At this point Yuki was fed up with Kyo's antics. It was always fighting. Yuki truly wanted to one day mend their bond, but Kyo made that impossible. If Yuki ever cared about his cosin before, there was nothing but hatred towards him now. It didn't help that Torhu choose him over Yuki.

"All right! Lets take this outside nezumi!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Let's just get this stupid dual over with." Yuki said as they walked outside.

"Okay lets do this!" Kyo shouted.

"Let's..."

Yuki immediately lurched at Kyo and striked him in the stomach. Kyo fell to the ground and growled at the nezumi. He shakily pushed himself up.

"Are we done here?" Yuki asked.

"Are you giving up already?" Asked Kyo with a smirk.

Then Kyo came at Yuki. They exchanged a number of attacks. Yuki wasn't hit once, but Kyo took blow after blow. After a few minutes of intense combat, Yuki stopped. He really hated fighting, and he hoped Kyo was satisfied. However Kyo still stood in front of him with his arms raised.

"Is that... all you... got?" He asked, taking breaths of air.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's POV

I couldn't understand why Kyo wouldn't give up. He didn't land a single blow and he was obviously hurt. Why was he so persistent? I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep this up without losing it.

"Has the nezumi had enough?" Kyo taunted. "Admit it. I'm stronger than you are!"

He was taunting me, and I couldn't stand it. I couldn't hold in my pain, resentment towards Kyo, or heartache from losing Torhu any longer.

"Enough!" I screamed.

Kyo's POV

Yuki came at me with shocking intensity. I'd never seen him look at me with such hatred. Before I could do anything, I was on the ground. I groaned in pain when I tried to pull myself up. I Sony know how he hit me so fast, but i do know that I was not happy about it. After I caught my breath, I got up and held my ribs. They still hurt, but not as badly as before. I was angry I didn't beat him, but i knew í couldn't win if I kept going.

"I swear I'll beat you one day rat!" I yelled.

I was finnaly fed up with everything. Everything that idiotic cat has done to me. Everything Akito had done to me. Everything anyone had done to me. Once Kyo shouted at me, something snaped. Something that has been buliding up, and has finally been released.

Without a second thought, I once again came at Kyo with full strength. I hit him hard in the stomache. I knew Kyo was caught off gaurd because he didn't even try to block me.

"Ack!"

A gush of blood spewed from his mouth and he fell to the ground.

I know I should feel guit or something, but I felt nothing, but anger. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, but it feels like that's all I've ever felt. Kyo might have said something, but I didn't hear. As he was getting up, I kicked Kyo in his side and sent him skidding across the ground. I was never someone to enjoy violence, especially being through so much when I was younger, but this was different. This was the first time I was the one inflicting the pain. It felt, relieving.

"You'll never beat me, Kyo." I said coldly. "No one will ever beat me again."

Kyo looked up and scowled.

"I'm not afraid of you."

Kyo P.O.V.

"I'm not afraid of you."

I wasn't sure I belived myself. Yuki toward over me. I tried to stand, but my body was in too much pain. Yuki glared at me with a smile full of maloviolence. I couldn't help but feel at the least disturbed. For as long as I'd know the nezumi, I'd never seen him act like this. It was like he was another person.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, hoping the question would end his assault. Or at least distract him for a while.

Yuki answered my question with a kick straight to my face. A wave of pain erupted from the impact point.

"Ahh!"

Yuki grabbed my hair and yanked my up. I struggled to free myself from his grip, but to no avail.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" He said softly, smiling.

I tried not to show I was afraid if what he might do next.

"You!"

The next thing I knew was pain, then darkness.

3rd person

Yuki slammed Kyo's head down as hard as he could. Yuki looked down and saw he wasn't moving.

Did I?

Yuki thought of the worst, as he bent down and checked Kyo's pulse. Yuki let out a sigh of relive once he felt the neko's heartbeat was present. His eyes started to burn with tears. Yuki touched his face and was surprised to find out a tear had slipped down. Why was he crying? Isn't this what he wanted? To finnaly get back at Kyo?

"Yuki!"

The sound of his name snapped Yuki out of his thoughts. He turned to see Tohru and Shigure running towards him and Kyo. Yuki looked back down at Kyo. There was no way Yuki could face them. Epecially Torhu. Yuki knew how much she loved Kyo, and he couldn't stand to see the look on her face once she realizes what he's done. Once she realized that he was a monster. Shigure and Torhu came over to them.

"Kyo!"

Torhu immediately bent down to Kyo's side, which sent a stab of pain through his heart.

"Kyo! Kyo!" Torhu screamed as she shook his limp body.

The she looked at Yuki with tears rolling down her cheek.

"Yuki what's wrong? Why won't Kyo wake up?"

Yuki stood, unable to speak. Tears were now falling freely from his eyes. If felt as if he were drowning.

"I'll call Hatori." Shigure sounded serious.

"What happened Yuki?" Shigure asked, but Yuki couldn't hear.

His voice sounded so far away.

"Yuki!"

The nezumi turned around and saw Shigure.

"I need to know what happend."

Instead of answering Shigure, Yuki ran. He thought he might have heard them calling for him, but he couldn't process it. Tears clouded his vision as he ran into the woods. He didnt sure how far, or how long he ran, but he stopped once he saw a figure in the trees. Yuki thought about saying something, but the figure spoke before he .gt the chance.

"Hello Yuki."

That voice sent chills down Yuki's spine.

No. He thought. Not now. Please.

As the figure got closer, Yuki was frozen. He couldn't run, or scream, or cry. He could only watch in horror as the figure moved closer.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it Yuki?"

They were only a few feet apart now.

Yuki struggled to find his words. "A-Akito..."


End file.
